A Bomb for Knuckles!
Amy, Tails, Charmy and the Lost Boys were tied to a mast while the badniks danced around the mast, singing. Badniks: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Dr. Eggman The world's most famous crook! Scratch and Grounder danced around, as well. Scratch and Grounder: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, cock The croc is after Dr.---'' But Eggman conked both of them on their heads with his hook, knocking them out. He then walked over to Tails, Charmy and the boys. Dr. Eggman: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Spike some tattoos all over his torso. Dr. Eggman: Will get a free tattoo Spike then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Dr. Eggman: Why, it's like money in the bank Tails, Charmy and the boys laughed. Dr. Eggman: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Tails, Charmy, and the boys gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some badniks pointing to the plank. Dr. Eggman: The choice is up to you Badniks: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the badniks moved to a small narrow pathway, where Eggman was at a desk with a feather pen, and Scratch and Grounder danced towards him. Badniks: So come and sign the book Join up with Dr. Eggman Davy Sprockett released Tails, Charmy, and the boys, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Amy called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Amy scolded. "But, Dr. Eggman is most insistent, Amy." said Tails. "Yeah," added Flounder. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Amy reminded them. "Knuckles the Echidna will save us." "Knuckles the Echidna will save them, boys!" Eggman mimicked, as he tickled Scratch under the chin with the feather pen. Scratch and Grounder laughed as well. "Knuckles Pan will save them!" Scratch laughed. Angel, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, doctor!" Grounder laughed. Eggman walked up to Amy. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Knuckles." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Scratch said. Angel, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Eggman said. And so far, back the tree, Knuckles was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Knuckles, with love from Amy Rose. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Eggman told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Eggman said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Grounder was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Grounder said, as he held his hand in the air. "Knuckles the Echidna will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Eggman said. "NO! KNUCKLES!" Amy gasped, as the badniks laughed. "So that's his plan!" Angel gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Angel was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Knuckles!" Angel said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Eggman said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Knuckles looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "KNUCKLES! STOP!" Angel yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Angel. Look what Amy left for me." said Knuckles, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Angel called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Knuckles shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Amy, it's from Eggman!" Angel yelled. "Eggman?" Knuckles repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Angel yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Knuckles said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Angel grabbed the present and moved it away from Knuckles. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Amy and the boys watched in horror as they thought Knuckles was gone. Eggman folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "And so passed a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Scratch and Grounder said in unison, as they both folded their hands, closed their eyes, and bowed their heads as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Knuckles emerged from the rubble he was in. "Eggman. It was a bomb!" Knuckles said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Angel…" Then he gasped. "Angel!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Knuckles went to find Angel. "Where are you, Angel?" Knuckles asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Angel?! ANGEL!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Knuckles moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Angel, are you alright?" asked Knuckles. Angel began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Knuckles, forget me. Go save Amy and the boys." "Amy?" Knuckles repeated, "The boys?" Knuckles climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Angel!" "I can't hold on!" Angel moaned. "Don't go out," Knuckles pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Angel? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Knuckles shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction